An Angel Watching Over Me
by casisabamf
Summary: Melanie Larson used to a live a normal life, that is until a catastrophic event caused her to gain the attention of a particular archangel. Gabriel/OC, Winchesters/OC, & Castiel/OC friendships - a romantic ship will form from one of these eventually...
1. Saved by an Angel

_So I used to have other stories on here, but I wasn't to happy with them so I'm going to rewrite. This one on the other hand, I put quite a bit of effort into. I would really love some feedback (positive or negative) before I continue writing it. Okie dokie? So I own nothing of the Supernatural universe. The only thing I own is my OC, Melanie. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1 – Saved by an Angel**

"Melanie! Dinner!"

"Be right down Ma!"

Melanie Larson turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"I'll talk to you later. Okay, babe?"

Michael grinned at her through the screen. "All right, Melanie. Love you."

"Love you, too."

She closed the lid of her laptop and looked around her bedroom that was cluttered with boxes. Melanie had just gotten back from her first year of college and had yet to unpack. She missed school and Michael already. But her longing thoughts were interrupted by her mother's panicked screams.

"MOM!"

Melanie quickly ran down the stairs just in time to see someone breaking her mother's neck. A scream erupted from her mouth, drawing the person's attention towards her. She was so frightened that she even swore she saw a row of fangs in the _thing's _mouth where its teeth should have been. The thing came at her and grabbed a hold of her. Melanie tried to get away, but it just gripped her even tighter. She released another scream as its teeth sunk into her neck. She could feel the blood flowing from the open wound. Melanie's eyes started to close. She was going to die from this _thing_ drinking her blood. The last thing Melanie remembered was the immense pain coming from the bite…

* * *

Melanie Larson opened her eyes and looked at the room around her. It seemed like she was in a luxury suite in some kind of fancy hotel. If this was heaven, she could totally get used to this. There was a hot tub and everything. Melanie climbed out of bed and started to inspect the place. It was really nice, but definitely not what she had expected heaven to be.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Melanie jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar male voice that came from behind her. She turned around to face a man with medium length light brown hair and hazel eyes. She had never seen him before in her life.

Reaching around for something to use as a weapon, Melanie said, "Wh-who are you?"

The only people she ever expected to see in heaven were her family and people she actually knew. Not some strange, somewhat attractive man that she had never seen before in her life. Even so, there was still a familiar feel about him. She gripped on to the candleholder that had been sitting on the table.

"You're not going to need that. I'm not here to hurt you."

Melanie didn't loosen her grip on the candleholder. She wasn't just going to trust this guy because he said he wasn't there to hurt her. That's how the girl's in the scary movies always ended up getting hurt.

"Well, if you're not here to hurt me: then what are you doing here? And where's my family?"

The man let out a sigh. "This would be so much easier to explain if you remembered…"

"Remembered what?"

"Melanie, I don't know how to tell you this: but your mother and father are dead."

"I know they're dead! I saw them die! I'm dead to! Otherwise I wouldn't be here in heaven!" She motioned her arms around the room.

The man just let out another sigh. "You're not dead."

"Wait-what?"

"You're not dead…and this isn't heaven. This is actually a very high end hotel in Paris."

"How? How am I not dead?" Melanie shouted out of sheer frustration and confusion.

"I saved you." He put his hand up to stop her from asking the obvious question. "I'm an angel, the archangel Gabriel to be exact. I saved you from those vampires and brought you here. You'll also notice there's no mark on your neck. I healed that too. If it wasn't for me, you'd be six feet under right now."

Melanie slowly sank to the floor, releasing the candleholder. Being attacked was really the last of her worries right now. Vampires? Angels? Sounded like something out of her nightmares. That's it! This was a really bad nightmare and she was going to wake up in a cold sweat in her bed back at her parent's house. She closed her eyes, trying to force herself to wake up.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to force myself to wake up from this horrible nightmare."

"Melanie, this isn't a nightmare." The man said sincerely.

"Just-stop saying my name. You don't know me and I sure as hell don't know you!"

She was getting angry now. She did not need some guy she'd never met trying to make her keep living this nightmare. Melanie felt Gabriel sit down next to her. She sat there for what felt like hours trying to wake herself up. It never worked though because every time she opened her eyes she was still in that same hotel room and Gabriel was still sitting next to her. Melanie let out a sigh of frustration.

"You finally coming to terms with the fact that you're not dead?"

"Fine. I'm not dead." She looked at him. "But how do you know my name or where I lived or that I was even in danger?" She paused for a moment. "And why did you save me?"

Gabriel let out a sigh. "Might as well tell you the truth. I've been watching over you and your family for some time." He put up his hand as she started to interject. "No, let me finish explaining and then you can say anything you want. Got it?" Melanie nodded her head. "Good. I actually ran into you a long time ago, literally. I felt something drawing me to you, so I had to stick around and well get to know you better. And yes, I understand that sounds incredibly creepy. I saved you because, well, let's just say I've become attached."

He looked over at her, signaling that he was done answering her questions. Melanie just sat there looking the so-called 'archangel.' She wasn't even sure if she believed him. Then again, she was now in a hotel room in Paris and had no sign of her neck ever being bitten. The only explanation she could think of was that everything he said was true.

"So if all of this is true, why didn't you save my parents too?"

Gabriel should have known this question was coming.

"I only had enough energy in me to save you and bring you here. Melanie, you don't understand you were this close to death." He motioned with his fingers. "I had to use a part of my grace to keep you alive. Believe me, if you think you feel like crap, I feel just as bad, if not worse."

Melanie gave Gabriel a slight smile, which the angel couldn't help but return.

"Well, thank you for saving me. It may not seem like it, but I'm actually really grateful. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be breathing right now. So thanks."

"No problem."


	2. Birthday Surprise Pt 1

_So here's chapter two. I decided I'm just going to keep writing and posting until I think it's horrible. I apologize for all of the detail and stuff, but I feel like I need it to build up to what I'm planning on doing with the rest of this story. So yeah enjoy and review please!_

**Chapter 2 – Birthday Surprise Pt. 1**

Fast-forward two years to a nice little apartment on the outskirts of New York City. This is the first time Melanie has been home in months, what with all of the hunts she's been working on. Gabriel had kept trying to prevent her from becoming a hunter, but she had to get revenge on those things that killed her parents and saving other people from going through what she had to made it all worthwhile. Over the past couple of years she'd run into a few groups of hunters, but her favorite would always be Sam and Dean Winchester.

The first time she'd worked with them was a few months after she started. She had been hunting down a werewolf and had bumped into them. They happened to be working the same job so she joined them. It really helped her learn a lot. Sam and Dean, like Gabriel, were always telling her she needed to get out of the life while she could. They never forced her though, which was why she still liked to hang around with them.

The last hunt she'd done was actually a favor to them. Melanie loved the fact that she could help them out in any way she could, knowing full well that their plate was full already. Melanie felt sorry for them, especially Sam because of everything and everyone that he'd lost because of the life they were raised in. It was hard enough for Melanie to grasp this at the age she was now, she couldn't possibly imagine being little kids knowing that everything that haunted your nightmares was real.

Melanie let out a sigh as she fished around in her jacket pocket for her keys. Her cell phone gave the little beep that signaled a text message. She opened it and smiled to herself. It was from Sam and Dean and they were wishing her a happy 21st birthday. Another one soon came across from Dean that said not to party too hard because he wasn't there to take care of her. Melanie couldn't help but chuckle. She was never truly alone in all honesty, but Gabriel was her little secret. No one knew about him, mainly because no one believed in angels. She never understood that either. If demons could exist, why not angels?

She finally found her keys and put them in the door. She pushed the door open and turned on the lights before locking the door behind her. Melanie lifted up the corner of the throw rug to make sure her devil's trap was still in place. She walked in and threw her bag on the couch. A slight 'oof' came from that direction. Melanie put her hand on her gun that was still in its holster before turning around.

"Woah. Sorry sweetheart. Didn't mean to scare you."

Melanie let out a deep breath as she moved her hand away from the gun.

"I could have shot you, you know?"

"The only thing _that_ would have done is freaked the hell out of your neighbors." Gabriel said smirking.

"Right. So what are you doing here sitting in the dark anyways?"

"Well, I knew you were heading home from that last hunt and it is your birthday after all…"

Melanie sat down next to him and smiled.

"It's barely after midnight and I already have gotten three birthday wishes." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "The Winchesters texted me."

"Right. The Winchesters…"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "You don't like me spending time with them because Dean won't stop flirting with me."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with it, sweetheart. I don't like them texting you because they aren't necessarily the brightest crayons in the box and are always finding ways to get themselves in danger." Melanie just rolled her eyes. She didn't believe Gabriel one bit. "So whaddya say…wanna go somewhere for your birthday?"

"Gabe, I just got home. I just want to sit back and relax. I haven't been home for a couple of months you know."

He just shoved it off. "Come on! It's your 21st birthday! What do you want to do?"

Melanie got up from the couch. "I told you. I want to relax…and right now that equals a nice long hot shower and some sleep." She started to walk off towards the bathroom, but turned around and stopped. "And stay out of my head."

"I can't help it sometimes, sweetheart!"

Melanie shook her head. Sometimes it really sucked being connected to Gabriel. He was just the slightest bit of a pervert. When they realized that they could slip into each other's thoughts, he always tried to take full advantage of that. They still hadn't figured out why they were able to do that, but Gabriel figured it had something to do with the fact that he had used part of his grace to keep her from dying two years ago. Whatever the reason was, it was really annoying sometimes. Mainly because Gabe's favorite time to pop into her head was when she was in the middle of changing or in the shower or something like that.

Melanie got out of the shower and dried off. She made sure to pull pajamas on before she left the bathroom because she knew Gabriel would still be there, probably sitting on her bed by this point. She wrapped the towel around her long auburn hair and headed out of the bathroom. Sure enough, Gabriel had relocated to her bedroom. Melanie just continued getting ready for bed before crawling in next to the angel who'd decided to lie down. He was always doing this.

"Night Gabe…and no poofing me anywhere while I'm sleeping."

Melanie heard him mumble something that sounded like 'I promise' before she snuggled in and went to sleep.

Gabriel let out a sigh as Melanie drifted off to sleep, her head resting on his shoulder. She was the only human that ever had this effect on him, hence the reason he kept her from dying. Usually Gabriel just tried his best to blend in with humans and only partook in the _finer_ things being human had to offer. There was just something different about Melanie from that one time he ran into her on the street. He was still having issues placing his finger on it though.

Melanie let out a soft sigh while she slept and Gabriel couldn't help but smile. This wasn't the first time he'd made sure he was there when she got back home. Mostly it was just another ploy to try and get her to stop with the hunting nonsense, but he knew it was never going to happen. She felt like she could never go back to her old school or back to her ex-boyfriend Michael. Hell, she even let everyone think she was dead, even when Gabriel told her it would be really easy to make it seem like she wasn't home when it happened. He was going to have to do something special for Melanie's birthday. Whether she wanted him to or not. The plans kept rolling through his head as Melanie slept.


	3. Birthday Surprise Pt 2

****_So here's the next chapter. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated. =)_

**Chapter 3 – Birthday Surprise Pt. 2**

Melanie woke up to the absence of the archangel in bed with her. Then the smell of coffee hit her so she pulled herself out of bed. When she entered the kitchen, Gabriel was standing there was a bunch of pastries and coffee laid out across the counter.

"Happy birthday! Pastries from France and coffee from Italy." He said as he motioned over all of the food.

"Gabe, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. Now eat your breakfast because I have a busy day planned for us." Melanie was about to protest when Gabriel put his hand up silencing her. "It's your birthday and you are going to have fun."

Melanie let out a sigh and grabbed a pastry. "As long as it's my kind of fun and not yours, I guess that's all right."

As Melanie ate her breakfast, she couldn't help but notice the massive grin on Gabriel's face. She had a feeling he was going to take this birthday way more serious than he had the last one. And the last one had been blown out of proportion exponentially. It was nice, but she was never used to really having a big celebration for her birthday. Also the fact that her parents weren't around anymore didn't really help make them anymore enjoyable. When she finished she went to go throw some clothes on.

"I've laid out what you need to wear!" She heard Gabe shout as she went to enter the bedroom. That was never a good sign.

Melanie slowly opened the door, kind of surprised to see her favorite pair of blue jeans and her favorite AC/DC shirt sitting on her bed. Usually when Gabriel picked out her outfits, she wouldn't even bother to wear them for that fact that they were usually quite revealing and inappropriate for public. Which Melanie figured was probably why Gabe picked them out in the first place.

Melanie finished lacing up her favorite pair of converse as she headed back into the living room to find Gabriel splayed out across her sofa, the TV on. He looked a grinned.

"All right. So are you ready for some fun?" He said as he started to walk towards her.

"Yeah, but exactly where-" Melanie was interrupted by Gabriel zapping her somewhere out of her apartment. "Really? You know I hate when you do that?" He just shrugged his shoulders. Melanie looked around. "Where are we anyways?"

All it looked like to her was every other nice hotel Gabriel had ever zapped her to before. Those always seemed to be his favorite places. He motioned towards the window and she drew back the curtain to see the city of Chicago. Melanie couldn't help but smile. Chicago was one of those cities she always wanted to visit. She turned around and gave Gabriel the biggest hug she'd ever given him.

"Thank you so much! You're awesome."

"I know," he said as he smirked.

Gabriel took her hand and led her out of the room and out into the city. They went to all of the major museums and even took a walk down the beach. It was an awesome day, aside from the nagging feeling that someone was following them. Melanie just brushed it off though and assumed it had something to do with the fact that hunting was the only thing she'd been doing the past few months. Now they were seated in one of the best pizza places in town and Melanie couldn't stop smiling.

"So I'm guessing you've had a good day so far?" Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Good? This day has been great. Thanks Gabe." She said before she took a sip of her beer. She couldn't help but grin because this was the first one she'd bought since she turned 21. "So got anything special planned for tonight?"

"Bar hopping." Gabriel said smiling. "You know, stuff _normal_ people do when they turn 21…"

Melanie was just about to tell him that she wasn't a normal person when a guy walked in. He looked incredibly familiar, yet Melanie couldn't place where she'd seen him before. He sat at a table not far away from them and was facing Melanie. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be staring at her. She said something about having to use the restroom before getting up and leaving the table. Once inside she took a deep breath. She needed to get her mind off of the hunts. She was here with Gabriel and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Melanie splashed some water on her face and she heard the door open. As she turned around the man had her pushed up against the wall with his hand over her mouth. She really wished she had brought her knife with her.

"Shhh. Don't want anyone to ruin the fun, now would we?" The man snarled as his eyes flashed black. "You see, I've been following you and that friend of yours around since you got back to New York last night. I'm just wondering, how is it you ended up in Chicago in a matter of minutes…" He said as he started to trail off. "And then it hit me. You must have a guardian angel watching over you. And you know what? I was right. Just being this close to you I can feel his grace. You know it's probably the only thing keeping you alive right now?" Melanie was this close to panicking now. She didn't have her knife or salt or any holy water. She really hoped Gabriel would realize she was taking far too long. "Why don't you say we go somewhere more private and finish this little conversation? Can't have your feathery friend barging on us now can we?"

"I think you're a little late for that." Gabriel said standing in the doorway, his angel sword drawn. Melanie mentally let out a sigh of relief.

The demon just smirked. "Why don't you put that away? Don't want your precious little human getting hurt, now do we?"

Melanie decided she'd had enough of being at the mercy of this demon asshole. She bit into his hand, causing him to turn his attention back to her. Gabriel stabbed the demon and zapped him and Melanie out of there instantly. They were standing in her apartment. Gabriel started to frantically pack her things. There was no way he was letting her stay here any longer.

"I hate to say this sweetheart, but you can't stay here anymore." He continued to pack her things up. "And I hate saying this even more: I need you to call the Winchesters and tell them to come pick you up. I don't think you need to be living on your own anymore…and the fact that that demon just placed me as an angel is not good. Demons are going to be coming around from all over just trying to get their hands on you." He closed the bag and handed it to her. Melanie just stared at him. "I know this isn't ideal, but it's what has to be done. Now call those two idiots before I leave."

"Wait, why do you have to leave?" Melanie didn't mind having to be with Sam and Dean, but she couldn't understand why Gabriel couldn't just stay with her.

"It's a long story. One we really don't have time for right now."

Melanie let out a sigh and picked up her phone, dialing an ever-familiar number. "Hey Sam. Yeah it's Mel. Look, I need you and Dean to come get me. Something's happened and it's not safe for me to live here anymore. All right. See ya soon. Bye." She hung up the phone.

Melanie looked up where Gabriel had been standing, ready to give him a hug, to see that he was already gone. So she sat and waited, knife and holy water on the table next to her, for the Winchesters to show up.


	4. Meeting the Winchesters' Friend

**Chapter 4 – Meeting the Winchesters'…Friend**

A couple of hours later Melanie heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her knife, not wanting to take any chances. She looked through the peephole and saw Dean standing in front of the frame. Melanie opened the door and smiled at the two brothers. She decided she wasn't going to hug them until they passed over the devil's trap under the rug. That was the only way she could be sure they weren't demons right now. Both of the boys made it over the spot just fine and she was about to close the door when another arm reached out.

Melanie looked to see a tall man wearing an over coat with dark brown hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He walked over the devil's trap and went to stand with Sam and Dean. When Melanie shut the door and turned around, she couldn't help but notice that this guy was giving her a strange look. It was like he was dissecting her with his eyes. She just shoved it off and went to hug the Winchester boys.

"Mel, this is Cas." Dean said motioning over to the other man. "He's – uh – he's our friend."

"Dean, there is something strange about this girl." The man named Cas said.

"Excuse me?" Melanie was not going to put up with this right now. She'd already been attacked by a demon and Gabriel had just up and left.

"Calm down there, Mel. Cas doesn't mean." Dean started to motion her over to the living room. "Now, what's this big emergency and why can't you stay here anymore?"

Melanie took a seat and explained everything to the brothers and Cas. Obviously she left out the fact that all of this happened in Chicago and all of the parts about Gabriel. All these two needed to know that a demon in a pizza place bathroom attacked her and that the demon had practically threatened that there would be more coming for her, even if he died. When she was done with her story, she looked up at the boys. A look of worry was clear across Sam and Dean's face. She even took to looking at Cas, whose expression hadn't changed since he'd entered the door. He was clearly still studying her. After a while, Dean finally decided to break the silence.

"Well, whaddya say Sam? Should we take her with us or let the demons find her?" Melanie shot him a look that could kill. "Kidding. Of course you're going with us. But uh – first things first."

Dean looked over at Cas, causing Melanie to look at them utterly confused. What could this friend of theirs have to do with this. Cas started to walk over to her, his arm extended. He put his arm on her collar bone and Melanie felt like something was carving into her ribs.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" She shouted as she pushed Cas's arm away.

"I just carved Enochian symbols on your ribs. Now the demons won't be able to find you."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

Melanie really didn't care if her neighbors heard. Her personal space had just been seriously violated by this man she'd never seen in her life.

"Melanie, calm down." Sam walked over to her. "Cas is an angel."

At those words, Melanie looked over at him. Of course she believed in angels, she had Gabriel after all. He had told her that his brothers and sisters never left heaven nowadays. They just sat up there, watching everything happen and every now and then saving the humans.

"I know that may be hard to understand but-"

"She believes you." Cas said. The two brothers just looked at their angel friend. He had walked towards Melanie and looked as if he had finally figured something out.

"And how do you know that, Cas? It's not like you can read minds."

Cas turned to face the Winchester that had spoke. "Because Dean, I knew there was something familiar about her the minute we walked in the door. I finally placed it. I was feeling the grace of one of my brothers. A brother I thought long dead."

Sam and Dean looked utterly confused. Melanie sank in her seat a little bit. Gabriel had told her he was best kept secret and she'd always agreed because no one would probably believe her. Now she had a feeling he might have had his own agenda. Cas turned back to Melanie.

"How long have you been in contact with Gabriel?"

He was now standing over her. She figured there was no use in lying to them.

"About two years. He saved me when a vampire killed my parents. He even saved me from the dead by using part of his grace to heal me." Melanie looked over at Sam and Dean. "I would have told you boys, but I didn't think you guys believed in angels and I didn't want to sound crazy."

"That explains why I can feel his grace." Cas reached his arm out as if he was going to touch her again. "It's probably the only thing keeping you alive."

"Not the first time I've heard that today…" She noticed the look of confusion on the angel's face. "The demon said he felt it too."

Melanie decided it was best to explain the story the right way. It was the only way to really explain how the demon had figured out about the angel watching over her. She even decided to explain the slight link that had formed between the two, which had seemed to catch Cas's interest. Sam and Dean still hadn't uttered a word. Melanie looked over at two of the people she trusted the most. She didn't get a chance to say anything though because Cas seemed to have more questions.

"You two have formed a link?" She just nodded her head. "That's very rare. An angel really has to care for the human that they've saved in order for a link like that to form."

Melanie already knew that. She just wanted Sam and Dean to talk.

"Sam? Dean? Are you going to say anything?"

"Well, I guess it would explain all of those times we caught you talking to yourself." Dean said causing Melanie to grin. "Makes you seem a little less crazy."

She looked over at Sam.

"There's one thing I don't understand…"

"Shoot Sam."

"If Gabriel is watching over you and linked to you – why do you need to come with us? Not that I'm not happy about that. I'm just wondering because Gabriel is one of the most powerful angels out there."

Melanie just shrugged her shoulders. "He wouldn't tell me. He just said I needed to call you two and stay with you for a while. Once I hung up with you, he was gone."

"Well, why don't you say we get this freak show on the road." Melanie glared daggers at Dean. "I mean, unless you want to stick around here and let a demon take you."

Melanie just got up and went to get her things. She made sure to hit Dean extra hard with her bag as she walked past gaining quite a bit of protest from the elder Winchester. Sam just laughed at the two. Melanie was almost out the door when she turned around to look over the apartment she would never see again. When she turned back around, she almost bumped into Cas.

"I need to discuss something with you, but it's going to have to wait. I'll be in touch."

With that, the other angel was gone. Melanie let out a sigh and followed the Winchester boys down the hall.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed the update. Don't worry Gabriel will be back soon. He's completely taken over my brain so I'm sure he won't be gone long. Anyways, I'm always looking for reviews: good or bad. =)_


	5. Kidnapped by an Angel

**Chapter 5 – Kidnapped by an Angel**

Melanie had been on the road with the Winchester's for about a week now. That week had probably been one of the most interesting she'd had in a while, even with Gabriel hanging around her all the time. Bugging the crap out of Dean had quickly become her favorite thing to do because it was just too easy. This also amused Sam, which made it that much better for Melanie.

"Get up shortie!" Dean shouted as he knocked on the top of his Impala.

Melanie stirred from her peaceful sleep to find that they'd pulled into another fleabag motel. She let out a sigh. Whenever she was on a hunt, she'd always stayed in the nicest hotels because Gabriel would never let her stay anywhere else. So this past week with the Winchesters was a completely different experience in more than one way. Melanie got out of the car, toting her bag with her.

"Great place." The hint of sarcasm dripped over her voice.

Dean just smiled and headed towards the room. Melanie walked in to find that Dean had already claimed one of the beds, which of course left Sam the couch. Again. Mostly because neither one of them would ever let her sleep on the couch when they worked together.

"Dean." He looked over at her. "Don't you think Sam deserves the bed tonight?"

"Well if you really want Sam to have a bed, you can share with me," he said as he winked at her.

"In your dreams, Dean."

Melanie decided she would pick this fight later. She looked out the window before drawing the blinds shut. They didn't need the other people around here to see the arsenal they were going to be keeping in their room. She flopped down on the couch and switched on the TV to find one of those horrible hospital shows was on. Melanie flipped it immediately settling on a sitcom. They were cheesy but entertaining.

"Where are we anyways?"

"Iowa." Dean flopped down onto the bed.

"All right. Why are we in Iowa?"

Sam sat down on the couch next to her and handed Melanie the laptop. She thumbed through all of the research he had open. Apparently some magician had escaped death and another guy died not long after. Definitely their kind of job.

"So I'm guessing we're going FBI on this one and asking around the convention?"

"Yeah, that seems like the best idea." Sam said as he took his laptop back to continue his research.

Melanie then heard the familiar flutter of wings that usually signaled that Gabriel was going to appear. She looked to the sound to see Cas. She should have known Gabriel wasn't going to show up her, but she couldn't help but hope. Melanie looked over at the other angel. His eyes were on her. She hadn't seen him since her birthday when Sam and Dean came to pick her up. Which meant she hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet about whatever it was that he wanted to talk about.

"Thought you couldn't find us."

"I called Dean." Castiel was still looking at Melanie. "We need to talk." He took a step towards her. "In private."

"You're gonna have to wait on that one Cassie. I'm watching TV right now and Sam and Dean are too busy to leave right now. Well Sam is." This resulted in her getting a pillow thrown at her head. "Well it's true!"

"This is more important than your TV."

"I doubt that…" she mumbled to herself.

Melanie turned back to the TV. She hadn't even noticed that Cas was now standing next to her. Before she knew it, his hand was on her shoulder and she felt the familiar pull in her stomach as she was transported somewhere else. She looked around the empty house. It was nicer than the motel they were staying in, but that didn't mean she wanted to be here. Melanie looked over at the angel, anger clearly written across her face.

"Seriously? You couldn't wait like ten minutes for me to agree to talking to you?"

"I'm sorry, but I really needed to talk with you about something."

"Something that couldn't wait ten minutes?"

Melanie watched as the angel hung his head slightly. She felt kind of bad for the way she'd talked to him, but she never liked being transported places with angel mojo. It always left a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach…and not a pleasant one either.

"What did you want to talk about that was so important?"

"I need you to call Gabriel."

"Why?"

"There is something I need to discuss with him."

Melanie let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll try to talk to him, but he's been quiet since that demon attacked me."

Melanie concentrated on the link, trying to get through to Gabriel. 'Gabe. Hey it's Mel. I need to talk to you about something.' Nothing. She tried once more, but still no answer.

"Like I said: quiet."

"Did you tell him it was important?"

"Cas, I have no idea what you want me to say to him. If he doesn't fell like I'm in danger, he's not going to answer."

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short. Melanie gave the angel a perplexed look.

"I have to go. I'll be back soon. You'll be safe here." With that, the angel was gone.

"Really, Cas? Really?"

Melanie threw her hands up in defeat. She decided she might as well do something so she started to walk around the house. Better than doing nothing.

* * *

_So I realize this one is a little bit shorter than the last few and kind of filler, but I needed this to get to what I'm planning for the next few chapters...one of which will include our favorite candy loving archangel. ;) _


	6. You called, Sweetheart?

**Chapter 6 – You called Sweetheart?**

Melanie was bored and that was a massive understatement. She didn't have her phone and this house had absolutely nothing interesting to do. No TV or anything. She was going to rip Castiel's wings off for leaving her here. Melanie wondered if Sam and Dean had tried to look for her or if they just went on with the job. Whatever they decided to do, she hoped she was back with them soon.

Melanie looked up at the ceiling from the couch she had chosen to lay on. Yep. This was her only form of entertainment. She looked at her watch and let out a groan. She'd been here for almost 4 hours. Cas had been gone for 4 hours.

"Gabriel. Get your ass here right now! How many times do I have to say that your little brother kidnapped me and left me in a house with no TV!" Nothing. "Seriously Gabriel! You're going to make me suffer aren't you?"

"Wow. Can't go a few hours without your precious TV can you sweetheart?"

Melanie let out a sigh of relief as she looked over at the smirking archangel. Normally she would roll her eyes at him, but she had missed him. She got up and wrapped her arms around him, which probably caused him a little shock. When she let go, she made sure to punch him.

"What was that for?"

"For ignoring me for a week and for making me sit around here for hours with nothing to do because Castiel decided to kidnap me." Gabriel just laughed. "Why is this funny? This isn't funny."

"Because sweetheart, it actually is," he said as he lay across the couch that she had just vacated.

Melanie looked over at him crossing her arms over her chest. "I forgot who I was talking to for a minute."

"Now do you know why my darling baby brother kidnapped you?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

Melanie walked over and sat down by his feet. "He wanted to talk to you about something. And don't even ask what because he wouldn't tell me. Hence the reason I was trying to contact you in the first place. By the way: why have you been ignoring me? Not like I've been that quiet and nice with the praying Gabe…"

"I was ignoring you because I was a little _preoccupied_." He gave her a wink.

"That's-that's just wrong Gabriel. I didn't need to know that."

"Hey, you were the one-" Melanie put her hand up to stop him. "All right, all right. I gotcha."

Melanie leaned back against the couch. "So do you have any idea what Cas might want with you?"

"None whatsoever, sweetheart. Cas has always been a hard one to follow." Gabriel said grinning.

Melanie let out a sigh. Cas was dead set on talking to her alone and then he wants to talk to Gabriel but won't tell her what it's about. She closed her eyes just to clear her mind. She almost forgot that she was supposed to tell Gabriel to just send her back to Sam and Dean so they could finish their job. She hadn't seen him in a week and just being around him was good enough for her.

Gabriel looked over at the human sitting by his feet. He could tell she had been stressed by this past week with Sam and Dean, even if she wouldn't admit that to anyone. Gabriel shifted so he was sitting next to her and he threw his arm over her shoulder. He grinned as she nestled into his neck.

"Get any sleep this past week?"

"Hardly. Whatever I could scrounge up in the back of the Impala while we were on the road. So crappy sleep that was constantly interrupted by loud rock music."

"Why don't you take this opportunity to take a nap."

He heard something that sounded like a mumbled okay before he nestled into him more. Of course Gabriel had been lying about what he had been up to earlier. Heck. He'd just been lying around his newest residence watching TV. The reason he didn't come was because he wanted to make sure that Cas wasn't going to show up. If Castiel saw him that would ruin his whole witness protection thing he'd put himself under.

Gabriel looked down at the now sleeping Melanie. She let out a soft sigh and he grinned to himself. She had taken over his life in more ways then one, but the angel would never admit it to himself. He shifted and helped her lay down on the couch. He looked down at her as she shifted in her sleep. Gabriel kissed her forehead before backing away.

"See ya later sweetheart. You're probably gonna hate me for leaving you here, but any hunt I can get you to sit out on is better for me."

With that Gabriel left the house. Castiel would probably be back soon anyways.

* * *

_Kinda filler, kinda not. Hope you don't mind the viewpoint change. It was necessary to get what I wanted across. Reviews are always welcome!_


	7. Cassie's Not So Bad

**Chapter 7 – Cassie's Not So Bad**

Gabriel had no idea how wrong he was. Cas didn't come back anytime soon. Heck, he didn't come back for a couple of days, which really made Melanie pissed. She was lucky that Gabriel had stocked her kitchen with food. Well, he had stocked it with sweets but it was still edible. So there sat Melanie, bored out of her mind surrounded by junk food wrappers. Cas had finally decided it was time to pop up again.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Melanie glared daggers as she stood before the angel. She couldn't suppress a satisfied grin as he gulped. Good. She'd scared him.

"I had a job I had to take care of. If I didn't go, Uriel would have punished me for disobedience." Melanie still looked up at him. "And-I-uh-I'm sorry for leaving you here for so long, but this was the earliest I was able to return."

Melanie looked up at him. He did look genuinely sorry for having left her here. Still didn't mean she was going to forgive him so easily. She just turned away and went and lounged back on the couch. The one Gabriel had decided to leave her sleeping on. The next time she saw him he was never going to hear the end of it. She looked over to see that Cas hadn't moved at all. She let out a sigh.

"It's all right. I had food to occupy me anyways."

Melanie swore she saw the angel give her a slight smile as his eyes scanned the wrapper filled room. But it was gone as soon as it appeared, quickly replaced by the usual flat expression that seemed to come with the angel known as Castiel.

"I'm assuming Gabriel did come." Melanie just nodded. Castiel's composure changed to a slump momentarily before he seemed to regain himself. "Did you tell him I wanted to talk to him?" She nodded once more as Cas took a seat next to her on the couch. "I shouldn't have expected him to stick around. He hasn't talked to any of us for centuries. He's been gone so long and stayed out of the way that we just assumed that he was dead, even if we didn't feel it."

Melanie looked at Cas. He actually looked somewhat vulnerable. It really made her wonder what was so important that he had to talk to Gabriel about. She also was kind of worried that Cas actually looked…disappointed. The only angel she was ever really close with was Gabriel but he'd been on earth so long that he was almost human himself. From what she'd learned from him, angels didn't show emotions. That was a sign of weakness and disobedience. Melanie couldn't believe what she was about to do. She rested her hand on Castiel's knee. He looked at her slightly confused.

"I'm sorry Gabriel won't help you. I love the guy, but he's kind of an ass. More than kind of actually." She could feel Gabriel protesting across the link. She didn't take her eyes away from Cas. "Maybe if you tell me what's bothering you I can help or try and talk to him about it at a later date. He's more likely to listen to me than to meet up with you. He's all about self-preservation." She gave Cas a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Melanie." Castiel said returning her smile. "But I don't want to trouble you with my problems." He looked away from her. She couldn't help but think she saw a light blush on the angel's cheeks. She must have been imagining things. "I do have one other question though."

"Ask away, Cassie." He glared at her slightly at the nickname but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"If my brother is all about self-preservation, then why did he save you?"

Melanie let out a sigh. "I've been asking myself that question ever since he saved me. I've even asked him and all I ever get is incredibly over the top flirting." It seemed to be the archangel's defense mechanism.

Melanie looked over at Castiel. He was still looking at her. It was the same expression he wore the first day she met him. He was studying her again, but this time it felt a little different. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I was going to send you back to Sam and Dean, but they are no longer at the motel I found you at and they aren't answering my calls either."

"So you're saying that just up and left? Guess they didn't think I would be coming back anytime soon. I have you to thank for that."

"Again, I'm sorry. Maybe if you tried calling them they would answer." He held out her cell phone to her.

Melanie grabbed it and called Dean. When he didn't pick up she called his other cell before calling Sam. She left messages on all of their cell phones. She knew that they would never leave her with the demons chasing her and what not but there was no way she was going to stay in this house any longer. Melanie also couldn't shake the feeling that a particular archangel had done something to interfere with her going back hunting with them. Then again, going with them was his idea after all. She just threw her phone down.

"I'm guessing that they didn't answer." Melanie just leaned back and closed her eyes. She was going to be stuck here because she knew Gabriel wouldn't show his face as long as Cas was around and Cas looked too guilty just to leave her here alone. "I'm sorry. Is there somewhere safe I can take you?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Not that I know of. Gabe said to stay with the Winchesters."

"Well, you're as safe with me as you would be with them. Safer actually." Melanie couldn't help but laugh a little as she saw the slight smirk on Castiel's face. He gave her a quizzical look. "Did I say something funny?"

Melanie just grinned. "No. I was, I was just thinking about something else."

Melanie grinned wider as he returned it. She ignored Gabriel telling her across the link to stop flirting. 'Oh shut up Gabe.' She couldn't help but feel the slight tinge of jealousy taking over the link.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this little installment. I might have another one for you later tonight because I just can't seem to stop writing. XD Gabriel and Castiel send their love and hope you continue reading and reviewing. ^_^_


	8. Cassie Saves the Day

**Chapter 8 – Cassie Saves the Day**

Melanie actually found Castiel to be decent company over the next few days. Sam and Dean still hadn't contacted her and she was tired of leaving them messages. It didn't help that every time she called Gabriel when Cas was gone, he just ignored her. She wondered if it had something to do with the so called 'flirting' he had accused her of. Melanie hadn't been flirting. All she did was try and take care of someone who looked a little down.

Melanie turned as she heard the familiar flutter of wings that she'd now begun to associate with Castiel and not Gabriel. She smiled over at the angel. She noticed a bag of food in his hands. She was so excited to have something to eat other than sweets that she didn't notice the grin planted on Castiel's face. She also didn't notice it fade as she grabbed the food ignoring him.

"Thanks for the food Cas. Any luck tracking down those two idiots?"

Melanie took a bite of the burger. Cas had learned quickly what she liked to eat.

"I have yet to find Sam and Dean."

He leaned up against the doorframe. Again, he watched Melanie as if he was studying her. This is how Cas had been treating her the whole time he was here. She'd just started to take that as Cas being Cas.

"Great."

She continued to eat her burger while Castiel stood there watching. Every now and then she would steal a glance at him, only to catch him turning away. A couple of times she thought that she might have even caught a blush on his vessel's cheeks. After a while, the silence got old.

"Do you have any leads on them?"

Castiel looked out the window as Melanie's eyes went to him. He really hadn't held her gaze much lately. He walked over to the window.

"The symbols on their ribs make them impossible to find. I still don't understand why they haven't contacted either of us."

"I hate to say it, but I'm pretty sure Gabriel has something to do with it."

Castiel tilted his head as he looked at her. He was going to say something when he caught sight of something outside of the window. His eyes widened and Melanie watched him as he came towards her.

"Cassie, what's going on?"

"Demons."

Melanie's heart started to beat. She'd hunted demons plenty of times sure, but these ones were hunting her. It sucked when it was the other way around. He stood in front of her just as a couple of demons crashed through the window. They rushed at the duo. Castiel touched their foreheads and smote them on the spot. Melanie shielded her eyes at the flashes of light. Cas stood over the bodies while Melanie looked down at them, not reacting.

"We have to go now. Or more will be coming."

Castiel grabbed Melanie's arms and she ignored the tug in her stomach. She looked around the new place. It looked like an old log cabin. She watched as Castiel hurriedly put up protection symbols around the openings. She just sat down on the foot of the bed and watched.

"That should keep you safe for now. I suggest you call Gabriel and tell him to come get you."

"He won't come as long as you are here."

"Then tell him I'll wait outside."

Melanie looked over at Cas who was actually heading towards the door instead of just disappearing. She heard Gabriel mumble something like 'Don't let him leave. I'm kinda busy right now' through the link.

"Cas, wait." The angel turned around and looked back at her. "Gabriel said he can't come right now. He's busy."

Castiel just stood there. Melanie found herself pulling her knees to her chest. She didn't even notice that she'd started crying. Nothing was going her way since that stupid demon found her on her birthday. She thought being with Sam and Dean was fine but then Cas had to go and kidnap her and Gabriel actually tried to keep them away from her. Melanie was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that Cas had sat next to her on the bed. She looked up at him as she felt him place his hand on her knee, the same way she'd done from him a couple of days ago. Castiel gave her a slight smile, which Melanie gladly returned.

* * *

_Well wasn't that sweet? I should have another update tomorrow. =)_


	9. Reunited in more than one way

**Chapter 9 – Reunited…in more than one way**

Melanie woke up the next morning and started to freak out because she was expecting to be in the abandoned house. Then everything came back to her. Demons had attacked. She climbed out of bed and looked around the little cabin. It seemed nice enough. One thing worried her though: she didn't see Cas anywhere. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard the flutter of wings.

Melanie turned around, smile planted on her face, expecting to see Cas. Instead she was greeted by the face of Gabriel, causing it to turn to more of a scowl. The archangel arched an eyebrow at her.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Melanie crossed her arms. "I would be if you hadn't just stranded me at that house!"

"Technically you weren't stranded. You had _Cassie_." Melanie swore she heard a tinge of jealousy in the last word.

"Yeah, but he has other thing to do and couldn't be with me all the time."

"What about the two idiots?" She just glared at him. "What? Are they ignoring you or something?" A smirk spread across his face.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?"

The pair continued to stare at each other. All of a sudden, Melanie burst out in a fit of laughter. The angel looked at her slightly confused. He seemed even more confused as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I hate you."

Gabe chuckled. "Then why are you hugging me?"

"You didn't let me finish. I hate you because I can't stay mad at you."

He laughed again and wrapped his arms around her. The little moment was interrupted by the sound of wings. The two pulled away from each other and turned to look at Cas, who was staring down at the ground. When he looked at them, his flat expression had taken over his face. Melanie gave him a big smile, hoping to get one in return. Nothing.

"Melanie. Gabriel."

"Heya Castiel." Gabriel said with his usual amount of energy.

"I need to talk to you, Gabriel."

"Not what I'm here for bro. Here to take little miss Mel back to those two idiots that let you kidnap her."

Melanie just rolled her eyes. "Gabe, be nice." This gained an eye roll from the archangel himself.

Castiel took a step towards them. "It's important." He said a little more assertive than before.

"Everything's important these days. Unfortunately, this one's life is more important than any little questions you may have. So I think we'll be going…"

Melanie slapped his hand away as he went to teleport them elsewhere. She turned to face him, taking a step back so she was closer to Cas than him. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're acting like an ass."

"Tell me something I don't know, sweetheart. Come on. Let's get you back to dumb and dumber." She stepped back as he reached his hand out once more. He huffed. "Come on Mel. You've been whining to go back to them for a couple of days. Now you don't want to go back?"

"I've actually enjoyed being around Cas these past few days and I've been a lot safer with him than I was those two weeks I was with Sam and Dean. Less monsters trying to kill me on a daily basis." She caught a glimpse of Cas in her peripherals and swore she saw a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. "Besides, I have a very strong feeling that you're the reason they haven't called me back or contacted me."

"You need to get your feelings checked. I've done no such thing." She tilted her head slightly in confusion. "And you know you would be able to tell if I was lying. You call me on it all the time."

"Then who's been cutting Cas and I off?" She looked between the two angels; hoping one of them could come up with an answer. She gulped as a thought crossed her. "Could the demons be doing it?"

"It is possible. But it would have to be a very strong demon." Castiel answered, not really riding her of her fears.

"Or it could be another angel. Know anyone who'd want to keep you away from the Winchesters, Castiel?"

The two brothers glared at one another. Melanie could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"Now that you got that off your chest, ready to go Mel?"

She looked at Gabriel then back at Castiel who was still glaring at the archangel. Melanie nodded and walked over to Cas. She wrapped her arms around him without thinking and felt him stiffen slightly at her touch.

"Thanks for keeping me safe, Cassie. Keep in touch."

Melanie pulled away and went over to Gabriel. "Let's go, ass."

He rolled his eyes and within a moment they were gone, leaving Castiel standing in the cabin by himself.

* * *

_Sorry for the long time between updates. I've had a bit of writer's block. And as you can tell this story will take a couple of things and make them AU. But whatever. Gabriel says hey._


	10. AWWWW! You do care!

**Chapter 10 – AWWW! You do care!**

Next thing Melanie knew she was sitting in another crappy motel room. She looked over at Gabriel.

"I really need to talk these boys into staying at nicer places," she said taking in the crappiness of the room yet again.

"Yes you do. Now I'm leaving you with the morons again." Melanie was going to protest but Gabriel put his hand up to stop her. "I promise not to ignore you for more than a few hours this time. Plus, Cassie is only a call away as well and I'm sure he'll get here as fast as he can. Now give me a hug so I can leave."

"I still don't get why I have to stay with Sam and Dean. In reality wouldn't I be much safer with you? I mean, I love these boys to death but they are always getting themselves into some sort of trouble. You've even said that yourself a few times. And wouldn't being with an all-powerful archangel be safer. I mean, I was safer with Cas then I was with the boys so being with you should be twice as safe, right?"

Her logic made complete sense to her and she was not going to let Gabriel leave without a fight. She'd missed him too much. Mel watched Gabe carefully, waiting for him to respond. He let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll take you with me." A grin spread across Melanie's face. "On one condition: you wait around for the morons and tell them what's been going on. They were actually worried about you, even if you were with my little brother."

"Deal."

"All right. Well they should be back any minute. I'll be back as soon as you call me and are done talking with them."

Melanie watched as Gabriel disappeared. She knew that he wouldn't dare leave her here after he promised to come back for her. She looked over at the motel door and waited for the Winchesters to arrive. That got boring quickly and she turned on the TV that was in the room. After about half an hour she heard what sounded like someone putting a key in the motel room lock. She jumped when Dean busted through the door with a gun pointed at her.

"Jeez, Dean-o. It's just me. You can put that thing down."

"Prove it."

Melanie let out a sigh. Of course she couldn't have expected him to drop it that easily, even if Sam standing behind him already had. She grabbed her silver blade she had stuffed in her jeans pocket and made a small incision on her arm.

"Got any holy water? I'm fresh out." Dean tossed her a flask and she quickly took a sip. "See. Just me. Mel."

Dean lowered the gun and ran over and wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. Sam stood in the doorway trying not to laugh at what was going on in front of him. Mel tapped on Dean's shoulder, trying to let him know that she was having problem breathing. He let go and she took a deep breath.

"Haven't seen me in like two weeks and you're trying to kill me already? Jeez. I see where I rank now…"

"Sorry shortie. It's just –" He ran a hand awkwardly through his hair. Melanie looked over at Sam who was trying to fight back a laugh.

"Spit it out."

"I was worried okay. I knew you were with Cas but neither one of you tried to call us or anything."

"Awww. You do care Dean!" She giggled slightly which cause Sam to laugh as well.

"Oh shut up you two."

Sam still was chuckling. Melanie wrapped Dean in a big hug.

"Oh hush Mister Macho. You are allowed to care about people and have feelings you know." She let go and plopped back down on the couch and was soon joined by Sam.

"Cas and I did try to contact you two by the way. I left about a hundred messages on every phone you guys own."

"We didn't get any messages, Mel." Sam said, the smile fading from his face.

"Yeah. I think some demon might have something to do with it since Gabriel said he didn't. And Cas said it was possible."

"Where is this Gabriel anyways? Right about now is the time I really need to talk to him figure out why he just abandoned you." Dean actually sounded a little angry.

"Not far away. Actually he's going to let me stay with him now since you two let Cas kidnap me and all that."

"Mel, do you really think that's the best idea? I mean, I get he's an angel and all but he's the one who said that you should stay with us in the first place." Sam said sounding slightly concerned.

Melanie felt Gabe poking at her through the link. She put up a finger to Sam and Dean to signal that she'd be with them in a moment. The two brothers just shared a confused look. 'Yes Gabe?'

'Why don't you tell those idiots I agreed because they found a way to keep you AND Cassie from contacting them so obviously you're not safe there.'

Melanie looked at Sam. "Gabe says it's because the demons found a way to cut off contact between us, which means they found out I'm with you."

"I don't care. I am not about to trust your life with some angel I don't even know. Mainly because most of the angels I've had the pleasure of meeting are major dicks."

Melanie ignored Gabriel calling Dean names for what he had said. Instead she looked over at the elder Winchester. She was also silently wondering why Sam had hardly said anything.

"Dean, he has saved my life on more than one occasion. Hell, I'm only breathing right now because he used a part of his _grace _to save me. Do you realize how insane that is? That hurt _him _to do that. He's not gonna let me die Dean."

Melanie gave Dean a pleading look. The older brother let out a sigh. "Fine. I still want to meet the guy though." She gave him a smile.

"I promise to call. You know, so you don't worry yourself sick over me Dean-o." She turned to Sammy. "Make sure he doesn't worry about me too much. Worrying might actually kill him," she whispered.

Sam chuckled. "I'll make sure he doesn't die from worrying about you."

"I heard that."

Melanie just shrugged her shoulders and wrapped Sam in a hug. She got up and walked over to Dean and wrapped her arms around him once more. He wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Take care of yourself. And if your angel turns out to be a dick, call Cas so he can bring you back here. In fact, keep in touch with Cas and us. Got it?"

"Yes Dean."

"Good."

Melanie gave the boys one last smile before heading out of the motel room. So she hadn't filled them in on everything, but that wasn't necessary. She wasn't really sure she wanted to talk about the time she'd spent alone with Cas. She walked a little ways away and called out to Gabriel to come get her. He was there in a matter of seconds with a flutter of wings.

"Wasn't that heart warming?"

"Oh hush. You're just shocked those two actually care about me."

"Correction. I'm shocked _Dean _actually cares about you. Sam cares too much."

Melanie giggled. "Whatever. So where we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Those were Melanie's three least favorite words. Well, only when they came out of Gabriel's mouth.

* * *

_Sorry for the uber-delay guys. I got really uber-busy. So yeah. Not one hundred percent sure how I feel about this little filler chapter, but it gets to the point I need it to. So yeah. Might re-write it later, might now. Anyways...Gabriel and I always love reviews. =)_


	11. Gabe's Surprise

_I would like to apologize for the long wait and the shortness. I've just been having massive writer's block with almost all of my stories. I am going to try to get back into the habit of writing and updating._

**Gabe's Surprise**

With that familiar tug her in stomach, Melanie felt herself being teleported elsewhere. She kept her eyes closed; not wanting to see what Gabe considered a surprise at this point. It was never good.

"Come on sweetheart. I promise you'll like this one."

"That's what you said the last time. Then I opened my eyes and the room was filled with strippers!"

"But that's what you wanted for your birthday!"

"I wanted _male _strippers. _Male._"

"Oh. Well I promise there are no strippers here. Just open your damn eyes or I'll make you."

Melanie tentatively opened her left eye. The room looked pretty normal. Like every other high end hotel Gabe dragged her to. She opened her other eye and looked around the room. There was nothing special at all about it.

"It's another fancy hotel room. How is this a surprise?"

Gabe sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look out the window love. Really. That time with the Winchesters has really rotted your brain."

Mel gave him a small slap on the back of the head before she walked over to the window. She pulled back the curtains and looked out to see the Eiffel Tower in her view. Her jaw immediately dropped. He usually stuck to the US when he dragged her anywhere.

"Surprise! Told ya you'd like it."

Mel didn't know what to say. She just stared out the window taking in the sights of Paris. She didn't notice that Gabe was standing right behind her.

"Wanna go explore?"

She jumped as he spoke. He was literally right behind her ear. She turned around and was face to face with her archangel. She took a deep breath and regained herself. Why the hell was she acting like this around Gabriel?

"Of course! I expect you to take me to all of the awesome places."

Gabriel grinned. "Have I ever done anything less?" Mel was about to answer when he stopped her. "Don't answer that."

She laughed and shook her head. "Fine. So…do I need to change or is this fine?" She looked down at her very worn in pair of jeans and the t-shirt with holes in the bottom.

"That's fine. It's not like I'm gonna take you to a five star restaurant. That's what I have planned for tomorrow." He put his arm out for her. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Mel giggled as she looped her arm through Gabriel's.


	12. A Mistake and Angelic Awkwardness

**Chapter 12 – A Mistake and Angelic Awkwardness**

Melanie couldn't stop giggling as they entered the hotel room. Gabriel had taken her out for a day of sightseeing and fun. They saw the normal touristy things, you know, the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and stuff like that. But he also took her to all of his favorite little places. His favorite shops and restaurants. It had made the day a lot more enjoyable for Mel. Unfortunately there last stop had been a restaurant and the waiter kept giving them champagne. She had a feeling Gabe had something to do with it, but she wasn't going to say no to free alcohol. That would just be wrong on so many levels.

So now she was all giggly and drunk and in the hands of a completely sober angel. It was times like this Mel wished she had the metabolism of the angel. Then she wouldn't have to worry about the hell of a hangover she was going to have in the morning. But she wasn't worried about that right now. She was just worried about crawling into bed without falling flat on her face because Gabe would totally let her do that. The pair stumbled through the door. Well, Melanie stumbled through the door with Gabriel holding her up. She tripped slightly and giggled as she leaned into Gabriel.

"I should have cut you off after two glasses, shouldn't I?" Gabe chuckled.

"Nope." Mel giggled. "I wouldn't have listened anyways."

"Uh huh. Come on giggles. It's time for bed."

He started to drag her towards the bed, but Mel tried to hold her own. Of course it didn't work. You know, Gabe being an angel and all. He kind of had the upper hand in the strength department.

"But I don't wanna. I'm not sleepy." She pouted a little. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Melanie always got like this when she was drunk.

"Will you at least lay down in the bed?"

"Only if I get to wear one of your shirts." She stated, the pout still plastered on her face.

"Yes." Gabe sighed. He pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her. "There. Now change and get in bed."

Gabriel plopped down on the bed and tried not to laugh as Mel tried to change without falling over. She really was drunk and he probably should have helped her. Then again, she would have probably slapped him. She finally changed and crawled into bed with him, resting her head on his chest. Gabriel wrapped an arm around her protectively. Melanie let out a sigh.

"Thank you Gabe. Today was fun."

He grinned. "No problem sweetheart. Tomorrow will just have to go a little easy on the alcohol."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Sure you are. Now sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy."

"But you are a bad liar."

She sighed. "Fine." She sat up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips without another thought. Gabriel stiffened at their lips touching. "G'night Gabe." Mel mumbled as she snuggled back into his chest, swiftly falling to sleep.

* * *

Melanie woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and a killer migraine. She was alone in the bed and vaguely remembered Gabriel being in it when she fell asleep. She sat up and looked around the room and saw no sight of her angel. Then it hit her. She'd kissed him. Like a real kiss. Mel ran a hand through her hair and groaned. Hopefully, she hadn't made him feel awkward. She was drunk and could not be held accountable for her actions.

She pulled herself out of bed and shuffled over to the table where breakfast had been laid out for her. She caught sight of a piece of paper with a scribbled note in Gabriel's handwriting.

_Had something to take care of. Back soon. – Gabe PS: You better eat something. I don't care how hung over you are._

Melanie groaned as she threw herself down in the chair. She had definitely made things awkward. He never just left like this. She began to pick at her breakfast. Not because the note told her too, but because she knew she needed to eat something. But Mel just couldn't shake the thought that she'd somehow messed things up with Gabe. He'd always been there for her and then bam. She gets drunk and kisses him. Then again, she was probably overanalyzing.

Mel had been able to stomach about four mouthfuls of eggs before the nausea started to set in. She decided that was enough of an attempt and started to drink the black coffee that was patiently waiting for her. Then she heard the flutter of wings. She turned around ready to apologize to Gabriel.

"Gabe I'm so-" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized that it wasn't Gabriel.

"Why do you need to apologize to Gabriel?" Castiel asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh nothing Cas." Mel was the slightest bit embarrassed. "How did you know where I was?"

"I made Gabriel tell me. No offense, but I don't trust my brother to keep you safe."

Mel couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Hey. He's been saving my ass for years now. But to each their own." She took another drink of the coffee. It was like heaven in a cup. "Anyways he left me here alone without explanation so I don't mind you being here." With everything that had happened lately, Mel really didn't feel safe being alone. Even if she was on another continent. "So what's the real reason you came? Can't be just because you don't trust big brother."

Castiel looked away from Melanie. She swore she saw a blush cross his face again. She didn't even know angel's blushed.

"I missed having someone to talk to. Sam and Dean aren't good conversationalists."

Mel snorted. "I know. Travelling with them can suck sometimes."

Castiel looked back at Melanie and gave her a slight smile.

"Now sit and we can talk about whatever you want. That is if I can think with this damn headache." She rubbed her forehead and hoped the post drunk migraine would fade shortly.

"Here." Castiel reached out his hand to her forehead. In an instant, her headache was gone.

"Thanks. Gabriel always makes me suffer hangover migraines. Says it teaches me a lesson. I think he just enjoys laughing as I sit in pain."

"I don't understand how your pain is something to laugh at." Castiel sat in the chair across from Melanie.

She just shrugged. "It's Gabriel. I don't question it. So what do you want to talk about?"

Castiel looked down at the table. "Some human related things."

"Let 'em rip Cassie. As you can tell, I am a human. Therefore I am an expert on human things."

She didn't miss the slight smile that tugged at the corners of the angel's mouth. Melanie had really started to enjoy that little smile she seemed to evoke from Castiel every now and then. He didn't seem to do it often so it made her feel special.

"What do emotions feel like?"

Melanie blinked. That was not a question she was expecting. Then again, she didn't know what she would expect from an emotionless angel.

"Um they all feel different. Do you have a specific one in mind?"

Castiel looked out the window. Again, Melanie swore she saw a blush on the angel's cheeks.

"Love." The angel simply stated.

Melanie couldn't help but blush. That was definitely the last emotion she expected Castiel to ask about.

"Um-" She hesitated. Love was such a damn complex emotion. How was she supposed to describe that to an angel who'd never had any emotions before? "That's a tough one. It can make you feel incredible or incredibly horrible. At the same time too. I guess to know if you're in love it's like you never want to leave the person. You care about them on the deepest level, even if they're flawed. Does that make sense?" Melanie wasn't sure about her description.

Castiel looked back at Melanie, his face completely straight. "Thank you. I'm sorry to leave you, but I just received an order. Goodbye Melanie."

With that, the trenchcoated angel was gone. Melanie sat there completely confused as to what just happened. First she kisses Gabe and he disappears. Then Castiel comes out of nowhere and wants to know about love. Then he's gone too. Melanie didn't make to move from the chair. Honestly she couldn't wrap her brain around anything right now.


	13. PLACEHOLDER ANNOUNCEMENT

This is just a placeholder. I am currently working on updating everything again. I would like to apologize for the wait. I moved home from school and fell behind. There's a reason there is that warning about failing at updating on my blog.


End file.
